wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cyanea
C y a n e a used w/ a bit of help from forge's picture coding base. text A p p e a r a n c e At first sight you wouldn't even think that Cyanea was a dragon. She was a purple-pink small-sized SkyWing with tentacles sprouting out of her neck. P e r s o n a l i t y text History Cyanea is an odd dragoness. She was born to two completely normal SkyWing dragons several years after canon. Her mother, Crow, was a top general under Queen Ruby and her father, Pondhawk, a palace guard. They were middle to upper class and lived happily. Cyanea was the second egg to hatch of their three-egg clutch, and immediately their eyes bulged out of their skulls. She was..purple and had..were those tentacles?! Rushing her to the hospital, they learned she was totally happy and healthy other than the extra sensory organs. It was then that it came out that Pondhawk was part (1/16) MudWing, but that..couldn’t result in this! Right? Her parents loved her anyway. They raised her right along up with her siblings, and she faced little to no teasing. Mostly due to her personality. Cyanea was always an extrovert, but she had an odd phase in her teen years. She dressed in all black jewelry and makeup. (Basically a dragon goth/emo phase). Her happy personality (if a bit unstable) never got in the way of that, and she made dragons like her more than dislike her eventually. She was always one of the ‘art kids’ and when she graduated, she went to a great art school in the Ice Kingdom. There, she learned art..and secrets. Cyanea learned of the IceWing way of snobbishness, something that she never really forgot, the cutthroat way of the nobility and court. She loved the art school, though. . An IceWing asked to meet her, and she agreed. It came out that the IceWing animus had enchanted her egg out of malice-it had been badly wounded by her mother in battle and quickly enchanted her. It felt bad for these actions, and wanted to reverse the curse. Cyanea refused. She liked how she looked, no matter how odd it was. They ended up being friends. Now, she is a prestigious artist whose works are immensely successful. But she’s a bit snobby now.. She has an off-and-on girlfriend, a Sky-Ice named //undecided//, that she can never really break up with for some reason. Cyanea is a bit more snobbish now, and her success has really gotten to her, making her very aloof and kinda mean to those in a less stable financial situation. She’s very sympathetic, though, to other animus-cursed dragons, and envies animus dragons and kinda wants to be one. She absolutely will not eat squid and octopus, claiming to be able to talk to octopi (this is my true, she can’t talk to cephalopods). Went to the same school as Archangel for a while and absolutely hated him, losing her cool at him and attacking with scathing words. Kinda cynical about dragonkind, thinking of hers as a more scientific view on it-really, she thinks that dragons are inclined to be evil and treasure-seeking. If she lived in a modern timeline, she would have a gaming channel on YouTube with a sarcastic persona. her on and off gf. art by epi Cyanea actually dyes parts of her scales a lot, or paints them herself to appear more colorful. Because why not. Will not take any crap from anyone, defensive. yeet Tr i v i a * -Animus enchanted G a l l e r y A91F291E-AF18-424B-BBED-0C91C161335C.png DesignAdoptCloud007.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist)